Dream or Reality?
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: This is my first attempt at uploading a story on here so if this is not good, my bad. I promise more, kinky stories in the future. This short one shot is about Naruto coming home to find Sasuke very, very kinky. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.


Naruto walked into his living room only to find the dark haired raven sitting in his chair waiting for him. He stopped in his tracks immediately. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"It's about time you got here, dobe." The raven said and got to his feet. His silk white shirt was hanging wide open, exposing his smooth white skin. As he walked forward, the ends pulled back and revealed his perfect abs and waist. His pants also hung loose and unbuttoned so Naruto could see the beginning of his underwear and the smooth curve of his hips.

As sexy as he looked, the determined look on his face worried Naruto so he quickly backed up. "W-Wait, Sasuke. Why-"

Yet the raven grasped his shoulders and shoved him into the nearest wall. He didn't push so hard that it caused Naruto pain, but it was the perfect amount of roughness to put his mind in an arousing spin. He stood at arm's distance at first, holding the blonde against the wall in a simple pin. As Naruto stared, he slowly moved closer to him until their bodies touched ever so gently while saying in a low tone. "I've been waiting…all…damn…day for you to get home."

Naruto stared in disbelief while Sasuke caressed his cheek and slowly moved his fingers down his jaw line. The very tips of his fingers crawled down his neck and traced his collar bone. Sasuke leaned close to Naruto and hovered his lips over his to the point where they were about to touch. Yet he lingered there to tease the blonde as much as possible.

"How long are you going to make me wait…Naruto?"

Naruto found himself starting to lose his breath and beginning to pant. That's when Sasuke yanked his hand down in a flash, unzipping Naruto's jacket along with it in such a rush that Naruto jumped in response. Now he was so aroused that he couldn't control his breathing. When his body unconsciously leaned forward to steal the lips hovering before him, Sasuke roughly shoved him back into the wall. Then he gently laid a kiss on Naruto's lips that surprised him. As rough as he was being, he only gave him a soft peck on the lips.

The raven then laid his hand out flat on Naruto's chest and started to slide it down till he reached his waist. Having his hands at his side nervously the whole time, Naruto grabbed the sides of Sasuke's face and yanked them to him. He wasn't going to sit through this torture without a real kiss. Their lips crashed together hard and their heads turned instantly to fit their lips together perfectly. Sasuke forced his tongue through Naruto's teeth and licked all throughout his mouth. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head back and shoved himself deeper into the kiss, taking away all of Naruto's strength and thoroughly raping his mouth.

His lower hand quickly shot down and grasped Naruto tightly between the legs, making Naruto flinch and try to cross his legs. That's when Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, chuckling. "Not ah ah… You can't do that." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chest tightly and harshly ran his hands down to his hips. He slid his hands tightly to his thighs and rubbed close to his crotch until Naruto got too weak to keep his legs closed. Sasuke then yanked his legs open and smirked at the bulge in his pants. "I'm flattered, Naruto."

Sasuke slowly ran his tongue up Naruto's neck, who obeying turned his head to the side to give him all the room he wanted. He kissed his way up to his ear where he whispered in the sexiest voice that Naruto ever heard. "I'm going to take you, Naruto." The blonde gasped and then shivered as the raven licked across his ear, sending shockwaves of pleasure all the way down to his toes.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and panted hard at the raven. "S-Sasuke…"

In the next instant, they were pulled back into another tight kiss; a rough kiss where their tongues fought viciously for dominance. In the process, both the blonde's and the raven's hands were grabbing at the other, pulling till their bodies were inseparable, running down their back and chest, tugging at their legs, and groping at stiffies until the other was trembling in pleasure.

Suddenly Naruto was thrown back onto his bed with a gasp. Sasuke was over him in a flash, tugging on his hair excitedly for another kiss. Naruto laid back willingly, not even thinking twice about letting this once in a lifetime chance slip away. The raven roughly tore off the blonde's shirt and then ripped off his own in the blink of an eye. Naruto salaciously ran his hands down the pale, but sexy chest hovering over him, just begging for it to embrace him, to ride him, exhaust him, and not let go until morning. His blue eyes watched Sasuke unbutton and unzip his pants. Then his hands moved to the blonde's. He grabbed the rim of his pants and underwear and with one tug, they would be off. The moment he pulled, Naruto opened his eyes.

"It's about time, Naruto!" Sakura cried, standing over him. "I've been trying to wake you up for ages, but you just kept screaming at me in your sleep!"


End file.
